Mi Adicción eres tú
by EugeBlack
Summary: UA SBGW. “Sí. Tú eres mi adicción. Tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tu voz, tu personalidad, tu toque. Todo lo que tú eres es una adicción para mí. Y después de esto, he perdido cualquier chance de superar esta adicción.”


**Disclaimer:** no me pertenece y lo hago por diversión. La única paga que recibo son sus reviews.

N/A: este es un UA, no existe la magia. Sirius es más joven y habrá lemmon (sexo explícito).

Dedicado a SaraMeliss. Espero que sea de tu agrado cari. Disculpa por la tardanza. ¡Te quiero mucho!

"**Mi Adicción eres tú"**

"¡Eso Ginevra! Esa pose está sensacional. Harry acércate un poco más a ella y rodéala posesivamente con el brazo. Draco mantente a una distancia prudencial y mantén un duelo de miradas con Harry.

Los tres modelos hicieron lo que les pidieron y el fotógrafo sonrió encantado, empezó a tomar un montón de fotos. Después les pidió que cambiaran de pose.

Horas después, más de 300 fotos tomadas, 6 sets distintos y 10 cambios de ropa, los jóvenes modelos habían terminado su jornada de trabajo.

Draco Malfoy se despidió de ambos y se marchó con su agente.

Ginny Weasley se dirigió a su camerino para descansar un poco. Entró a su camerino y se cambió de ropa inmediatamente, le fastidiaba usar vestidos largos. Se colocó un jean desteñido y una sencilla franela. Después agarró una manzana y se dejó caer en el sofá. Estaba muy cansada. Había sido un largo día de trabajo. Y al día siguiente partía a San Francisco California, con su manager y amor de su vida Sirius Black. Iba a estar una semana en esa ciudad, realizando varias sesiones fotográficas para las revistas de modas norteamericanas, y promocionaría la nueva película en la que salía, junto a su menor amigo y novio Harry Potter.

Suspiró de forma cansada. Tenía que terminar su relación con Harry. Lo quería mucho, pero no lo amaba, y no era justo que permaneciera con él, cuando cada vez que se besaban ella se imaginaba que a quien estaba besando era a Sirius, ese guapo hombre de 26 años, alto, fornido, de una cabellera negra que le llegaba por los hombros y unos impactantes ojos azul oscuro.

Un toque en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. "Adelante."

Harry entró a su camerino, todavía vestía su frac. Se sentó al lado de Ginny.

"Harry… debemos hablar." dijo suavemente la pelirroja.

"Lo sé." contestó el quinceañero.

"Harry… deberíamos terminar esto, no estamos llegando a ningún lado."

Harry suspiró. La chica continuó su discurso. "Yo te quiero muchísimo, eres mi mejor amigo, pero no te puedo amar como te mereces Harry." dijo suavemente mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro.

"¿Es por Sirius verdad?"

Ginny se impactó ante la pregunta. "¿Qué… qué quieres decir?"

"No soy tan despistado como crees Gin. Me doy cuenta de lo que sucede a mi alrededor. He visto cómo lo miras, cómo suspiras cuando crees que nadie te está viendo. Y también lo he visto a él."

"¿A él? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Creo que es mutuo, no se en qué intensidad, pero me he dado cuenta que te mira y te trata de una forma muy especial. Pienso que quizá sienta algo por ti."

Ginny sintió que su corazón se hinchaba debido al renacer de la esperanza. "Harry… lo siento mucho, de verdad."

Harry la abrazó fuertemente. "Shh. No te preocupes. Yo también te quiero muchísimo y eres mi mejor amiga. Creo que los dos aceptamos ser novios para experimentar, pero nos va muchísimo mejor como amigos. Créeme."

Ginny apretó el abrazo. "Ohh Harry. ¡Gracias! Eres un sol."

"Ahora te deberías marchar a descansar. Mañana tendrás un largo viaje. Lucha por él Gin. No te arrepentirás."

& & &

Ginny abrió perezosamente los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de un apretado abrazo. Se soltó cuidadosamente del abrazo y observó a Sirius, quien la observaba con una radiante sonrisa.

"¿Dormiste bien pequeño saltamontes?" le preguntó el hombre.

Ginny asintió de forma ausente, aún tenía sueño y no se sentía con ánimos para regañar al hombre por el mote cariñoso que le tenía desde que se habían conocido.

"¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?" preguntó la chica con la voz rasposa debido al sueño.

"Casi todo el camino. En pocos minutos aterrizaremos" le contestó Sirius mientras se acercaba a la ventanilla para observar la ciudad.

"¿Por qué no me despertaste?" le preguntó Ginny con un ligero tono de reproche.

"Lucías apagada y necesitabas descansar. No puedo permitir que mi cliente estrella luzca menos que asombrosa cuando se enfrente a esa cuerda de fotógrafos y periodistas enloquecidos".

"Está bien" fue la seca respuesta de la chica. Seguidamente sacó de su cartera un cepillo y se arregló el cabello, luego retocó su maquillaje. Después de sentirse preparada para bajar del avión observó el paisaje que se mostraba a través de la pequeña ventana.

"Wow. La ciudad es hermosa. El puente es… asombroso." dijo maravillada.

"Sí. San Francisco es una de las ciudades más grandes y hermosas del mundo. Y el Golden Gate es espectacular, uno de los puentes más famosos" le dijo Sirius con un tono de guía turístico que hizo que Ginny riera suavemente.

Al escucharla reír, Sirius sintió que su corazón pegaba un pequeño brinco de emoción. "Me encanta escucharte reír. Y me alegra que ya te sientas mejor."

"Gracias." dijo Ginny suavemente.

"¿Quieres hablar?" inquirió él.

Ginny suspiró profundamente. "Ayer terminé mi relación con Harry."

Al escuchar esa declaración, Sirius sintió un atisbo de esperanza. Inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. "Lo siento." mintió.

"Está bien. Era lo mejor. Es decir, quiero mucho a Harry, es un chico genial, pero…" la chica no supo cómo terminar la frase.

"¿Pero…?"

"No era el indicado. Quiero una relación con alguien más… maduro."

Sirius se congeló ante esas palabras. Observó a Ginny, derritiéndose ante esa mirada marrón. Ginny sintió que la electricidad corría por sus venas al encontrarse con la mirada azul metálica del hombre. Sintió unos profundos deseos de acortar la distancia y probar sus labios. Poco a poco se empezaron a acercar, la atracción entre ellos era casi palpable, pero el momento fue roto cuando la voz del capitán resonó informando que ya estaban por aterrizar, que por favor enderezasen sus asientos y se colocasen sus cinturones de seguridad hasta nuevo aviso.

Los dos hicieron caso y se dispusieron a seguir las indicaciones del capitán. La ciudad estaba cada vez más cerca, y Ginny cerró de golpe la ventanilla, respirando agitadamente. Sirius le agarró la mano izquierda y le dio un suave apretón, dándole apoyo, ya que la chica siempre le había tenido miedo a los aterrizajes. Ginny le devolvió el apretón, pero mucho más fuerte.

Tiempo después, los pasajeros estaban recogiendo sus cosas para salir del avión, y Sirius y Ginny permanecían sentados, inmóviles, todavía con las manos agarradas, disfrutando de la sensación.

"Creo que ya es hora de bajar" dijo Sirius con pesar, rompiendo el momento.

Ginny asintió mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y agarraba su cartera.

& & &

Horas después, la pareja salió de un exclusivo restaurante en el Puente 39, uno de los sitios más turísticos de la Gran Ciudad. Eran seguidos por un par de guardaespaldas, que guardaban una distancia prudencial.

Ginny observaba encantada todos los escaparates de las tiendas, y la gente que los rodeaba, de distintas nacionalidades y gustos.

"Gracias por traerme a este lugar Siri. Es hermoso." le dijo Ginny con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara.

"A la orden pequeño saltamontes. Este es uno de mis lugares predilectos de la ciudad." le contestó el hombre con un brillo en los ojos al saber que a la chica le había gustado su elección.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una terraza que tenía una vista panorámica del Pacífico. La luna llena iluminaba las suaves olas del mar, creando un paisaje asombroso.

La pareja se acercó a la baranda para poder contemplar de cerca.

Sirius le empezó a señalar varias cosas mientras que Ginny lo escuchaba y observaba con avidez.

"La vista del Golden Gate en la noche es sensacional. Y más allá, ahorita no lo podemos ver claramente, está Alcatraz, la infame prisión. Ahora es un museo, pero en su época llegó a ser una prisión de alta seguridad, era muy difícil escaparse de allí, ya que está en el medio del agua, y las temperaturas del Pacífico, así sea en verano, son muy bajas, además que la bahía de San Francisco también es conocida por la existencia de tiburones, especialmente los blancos. Si quieres cuando terminemos nuestros compromisos te llevo, es un recorrido bastante interesante."

"Me encantaría. ¿Y a qué otros lugares me llevarás?" preguntó con un tono travieso.

"Hmmm… al Golden Gate Park, a la playa que está al lado del Golden Gate… aunque no nos podremos bañar porque probablemente nos congelemos de frío. La avenida Castro, el Museo de Ciencia Natural, la avenida Telegraph en Berkeley, el zoológico de Oakland. Recorreremos varios sitios de la ciudad en el tranvía. Ahh, y no puede faltar Zachary's, donde preparan las mejores pizzas que he comido."

"Suena interesante. ¿Qué más?"

"Todo lo que nos de tiempo de hacer en dos días. Ya lo verás Ginny, cuando se acabe el viaje, terminarás tan enamorada como yo del Área de la Bahía." le contestó Sirius con una pícara sonrisa.

Ginny se mordió el labio ligeramente al contemplar la sonrisa del hombre, simplemente le fascinaba, lo adoraba, y tenía el presentimiento de que el sentimiento era mutuo. Desvió la mirada y se quedó perdida unos instantes observando las ligeras olas, mientras decidía qué hacer. Sentía que ese viaje era la oportunidad perfecta para ver si había o no oportunidad con el atractivo hombre que estaba a su lado, lejos de la prensa sensacionalista británica, lejos de sus múltiples hermanos que la celaban hasta la muerte… Respiró profundo varias veces, decidiendo que tomaría la iniciativa y que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar.

"Gin… ¿a dónde se fue el pequeño saltamontes?" preguntó Sirius al ver que la chica estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

Ginny lo observó, le sonrió pícaramente y se acercó más a él. "Pues… teniendo a un guía turístico tan guapo y maravilloso como tú… no tengo ninguna duda que querré venir a San Francisco cuántas veces pueda."

Sirius se tensó un poco al ver que Ginny se le acercaba provocativamente. La boca se le secó al escuchar su respuesta. Ginny sonrió al ver su reacción y se acercó un poco más, sus cuerpos se estaban rozando.

"Y por supuesto, me encantaría que tú me acompañaras a todos mis viajes a este lugar."

"Me encantaría." respondió Sirius una vez que sintió que su boca podía emitir algún sonido. Se sentía ligero, la cercanía del cuerpo de la pelirroja le estaba volviendo loco. Y si la chica no se alejaba rápido, iba a tener que asumir las consecuencias de la cercanía.

Se volvieron a observar, fundiéndose en la mirada del otro, diciéndose mil cosas y a la vez ninguna con la mirada. Se olvidaron de donde estaban, se olvidaron que algún admirador podría reconocerla y que las habladurías empezarían. Solo existían ellos dos, acompañados de la luna llena, la brisa y el suave oleaje. Sus rostros se empezaron a acercar, lentamente, midiendo territorio, los labios de ambos entreabiertos, esperando que la lengua del otro entrara en su cavidad. Estaban a menos de dos centímetros de distancia antes de compartir su primer beso cuando las risas poco disimuladas de par de niñas los trajeron de golpe a la tierra.

Se separaron rápidamente y observaron a un par de niñas de unos 11 años, rubias y de ojos verdes. Las chicas sonreían ampliamente y tenían un par de libretas y bolígrafos a la mano.

"Disculpa. ¿Eres Ginevra?" preguntó una de las chicas, con un tono de voz muy emocionado.

Ginny sonrió falsamente y asintió. Las niñas pegaron un pequeño brinco y le extendieron las libretas y bolígrafos, a la vez que empezaban a decir que la admiraban, que querían ser como ella cuando fuera grande, que era una actriz y modelo genial…

Ginny sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez de una forma más genuina, mientras les daba sus autógrafos y les agradecía por su apoyo. Momentos después las chicas se fueron pegando brincos al otro lado de la terraza, donde sus padres las estaban esperando. Sirius resopló molesto.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó la pelirroja de forma inocente.

"Pequeñas revoltosas y acosadoras de estrellas." respondió mientras observaba como las niñas se alejaban con sus padres. Ginny le dio un juguetón jalón en la oreja. "Auch." dijo mientras se tocaba la lastimada oreja. "¿Por qué has hecho eso?".

"No son acosadoras. Son unas niñas adorables. Además, ¿quién es el que me recuerda día a día que debo ser un sol con todos mis admiradores?" le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa divertida.

"Está bien tú ganas" dijo Sirius mientras alzaba sus brazos en señal de rendición. Ginny rió ante la payasada. _'Lo que sí son unas pequeñas entrometidas rompe momentos. Debería ser considerado un crimen acabar con momentos como éstos'. _"Vamos al hotel. Se está haciendo tarde y mañana tienes sesión fotográfica a las 10 am."

Ginny asintió. Ambos empezaron a caminar sumidos en sus pensamientos de lo que había ocurrido antes. Pocos metros atrás iban los guardaespaldas que tenían que encargarse de su seguridad.

& & &

Ginny dio otra vuelta en la cama y se quitó la sábana que la cubría. Tenía calor e insomnio. Observó el reloj que estaba en la mesita de la noche. Apenas eran las 11:30 de la noche. Resopló molesta. En esos momentos quería estar con Sirius, aunque fuera solo para hablar. Cuando llegaron al hotel, el hombre la acompañó a la puerta de su habitación e inmediatamente se marchó, como si estuviera huyendo de la peste.

Se levantó de la cama y encendió la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche. Luego empezó a andar por la habitación como león enjaulado. ¿Por qué había Sirius había tomado esa actitud? Ginny estaba casi segura que el sentimiento y atracción era mutua. Lo veía en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en la manera en que la trataba, como una princesa. Ella había visto el trato que él tenía con sus demás clientes, y aunque era un trato excelente, no llegaba al nivel del que tenía con ella. Se sentía especial.

Decidió que ya era el momento de aclarar la situación. Tenía mucho tiempo con ese sentimiento asfixiándola, y necesitaba dejarlo salir. Necesitaba asegurarse si Sirius la amaba tanto como ella a él. Ginny estaba segura que eso era amor, y no el típico enamoramiento de adolescentes, sabía que lo que sentía por Sirius era auténtico. Cuando pensaba en su futuro, más que verse con un montón de premios y millones, se veía con Sirius.

La pelirroja se acercó a la tocadora, se agarró su cabello en una sencilla cola de caballo, se colocó una chaqueta y salió de la habitación.

& & &

Sirius salió del baño con una toalla fuertemente enrollada en su cintura, varias gotas le caían por sus hombros y pectorales, haciendo que su piel brillara. El cabello lo tenía suelto a nivel de los hombros, y varios mechones desordenados y empapados le caían en el rostro. Se quitó la toalla y se puso el pantalón de la piyama. Se dirigió al mini bar y sacó una botella de ginebra.

Momentos después se encontraba sentado en el sofá observando el vació, con un gin tonic en la mano. Sonrió con ironía, estaba tomando una bebida que tenía el nombre de la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos y corazón en esos momentos. Bebió un gran sorbo, hizo una pequeña mueca cuando el ardiente líquido atravesó su garganta. _Ginny._ Aquella muchachita de tan solo 14 años, y que lo tenía comiendo en la palma de su mano. Aquella muchachita que con solo una mirada o sonrisa lo podía llevar al cielo. Aquella muchachita que cuando se enfadaba con él, hacía que se sintiera la rata más cañonera del mundo. Aquella muchachita que lograba que él, Sirius Black, hiciera lo que estuviera a su alcance para que ella lo mirara con sus enormes y hermosos ojos marrones, para que sonriera de esa forma en que mostraba su perfecta dentadura e iluminara todo el lugar con su sonrisa.

Suspiró de forma cansina. Hoy había estado genial. Ver la cara de emoción de la chica mientras le mostraba los distintos lugares de su ciudad predilecta en el mundo, la conexión que había entre ellos, y cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse…

Volvió a tomar y luego se tocó los labios suavemente. Sus alientos se fundieron, había estado tan cerca… Pero ahora quizá estaría furiosa con él. Prácticamente había huido de ella cuando la acompañó a su habitación. Es que la tentación de terminar lo que habían empezado era demasiado grande, y lo más probable es que la chica solo tuviera un deslumbramiento por él. Tenía miedo de arriesgarse y perder la relación que tenía con esa chica que conocía cuando apenas tenía 10 años, cuando descubrió su talento para la actuación y se convirtió en su agente, haciendo que en pocos años Ginny fuera una de las estrellas más populares del Reino Unido y varios países del continente.

Sí, era difícil de creer que el gran casanova Sirius Black tuviera medio de asumir un riesgo. No quería perder a Ginny, nada más de pensar en esa posibilidad el corazón se le apretaba dolorosamente. Durante muchos años de su vida había tenido muchas amantes, y siempre le había tenido pavor al compromiso. Pero con la pelirroja era distinto. Las sensaciones que la chica le producía eran incomparables, solo con su mirada, sonrisa y leves toques lo hacían sentir en el cielo, era una completa adicción. Sentía que si alguna vez llegara a sentar cabeza, sería con esa muchacha, con nadie más. Por esa razón había prácticamente huido de la muchacha, porque si le seguía coqueteando de esa manera, no iba a poder contenerse. Y no quería afrontarse a la mañana siguiente, cuando Ginny ya hubiera satisfecho su interés por un hombre mayor. Tenía miedo y no quería salir herido. ¡Bravo! El gran y temerario Sirius Black estaba temeroso de una chiquilla de 14 años.

Iba a tomarse lo que quedaba de su bebida cuando escuchó unos suaves toques en la puerta. Frunció el ceño confundido. Dejó el vaso en la mesita y se levantó para abrir la puerta. Se sorprendió cuando encontró a Ginny frente a él, tenía una colita de caballo que la hacía lucir completamente vulnerable… y adorable. Sintió un nudo en su garganta.

"¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó la chica suavemente.

"Claro." Sirius le dio paso y la joven entró, se sentó en el sofá en el que antes había estado él. "¿Te pasó algo? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó con tono preocupado.

"No podía dormir."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el hombre mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica.

"Por ti."

Sirius se sorprendió ante esa respuesta. Se miraron fijamente durante un tiempo, bien podía ser un minuto o una hora, la intensidad en sus miradas era enorme. La atracción que habían sentido durante todo el día se hizo mucho más fuerte en esos momentos. No lo pudieron evitar, sus labios se unieron en un beso suave, de reconocimiento. Poco a poco fueron profundizando el beso, haciéndolo más intenso, realizando una sensual danza con sus lenguas, compitiendo en una batalla por ver quién dominaba a quién.

Momentos después, se separaron cuando fue urgentemente necesario el oxígeno en sus pulmones. Se miraron cariñosamente. Ginny se sentía en las nubes, haber besado a Sirius era más de lo que alguna vez había soñado, era maravillo, irreal.

Sirius se separó renuentemente y bajó la mirada. "Gin… esto no puede ser." le dijo apenas en un susurro, que a la chica le costó escuchar.

Una expresión dolida cruzó el rostro de la jovencita. "¿Por qué?"

Sirius tragó duro al ver esa expresión, le dolía verla así, pero era lo mejor. Ginny solo tenía un deslumbramiento por él y no quería que sufrieran más de lo debido. "Soy muy mayor para ti."

"¿Y? Doce años no es tanta diferencia." le contestó dolida.

"No entiendes Ginny." dijo Sirius con pesar.

Ginny se levantó furiosa del sofá. "¡El que no entiende aquí eres tú Sirius Black! ¡Tú eres el que no entiende que estoy enamorada de ti!"

Sirius se levantó de golpe al escuchar sus palabras, un atisbo de esperanza se encendió en su corazón. Quizá… "¿Estás… enamorada de mi?" le preguntó con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

"¡Sí tonto! Estoy enamorada de ti. Y antes de que me interrumpas, no es un simple enamoramiento de adolescente. Lo siento aquí, en mi corazón, ¿sabes? Lo que siento por ti es auténtico, tangible. Y ya me cansé de esperar, me cansé de ocultar este sentimiento que es más grande que yo. ". Ginny tenía los ojos brillantes de la emoción. Lo había hecho, le había abierto su corazón al hombre que se lo había robado. Ahora solo esperaba que no se lo rompiera con un rechazo.

Sirius permaneció en silencio por varios minutos, asimilando la información. Ginny se desesperó al contemplar su silencio y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a fluir. La había rechazado, sin palabras, pero su silencio era más que suficiente. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta. La iba a abrir cuando sintió un par de fuertes brazos en su cintura.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"

"Lejos de ti. Para que no te tengas que tomar la molestia en rechazarme" dijo con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas.

Sirius le dio delicadamente la vuelta, sin soltar el abrazo. Sus frentes estaban juntas y sus alientos se entremezclaban. Era adictivo.

"Yo no te rechazaría pequeño saltamontes. Te amo más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Eres lo más importante en mi vida." le dijo mirándola a los ojos, para que supiera que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente y se volvieron a besar, un beso húmedo y salado por las lágrimas. Después Sirius empezó a besar, lamer y morder el cuello de la chica, mientras esta se aferraba a la formada espalda del hombre, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Ginny dejó escapar un gemido de placer, haciendo que Sirius sonriera ampliamente y la besara en los labios apasionadamente.

Ginny pegó un pequeño brinco y rodeó la cintura de Sirius con sus piernas. Las manos del hombre apretaron el trasero de la chica, haciendo que esta volviera a gemir.

"Si-Sirius…" empezó a decir la chica con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

"¿Sí?" respondió él mientras atabaca con sus labios su frente, mejillas, ojos y nariz.

"Quiero que me hagas el amor."

Ante esas palabras la excitación del hombre aumentó. "¿Estás segura?"

"Como nunca lo he estado de algo. Quiero que tú seas el primero. Quiero sentirte dentro de mi."

Sirius la volvió a besar mientras la llegaba cargada hacia la cama. La sentó suavemente en el centro de la cama. Él se sentó a un lado y la empezó a besar suavemente mientras le quitaba la chaqueta. Después le quitó las medias y los zapatos. La volvió a besar apasionadamente antes de quitarle la franela. Jadeó. Ginny no cargaba sostén. Era hermosa, perfecta. La recostó con cuidado en la cama, como si se pudiera romper, y la volvió a besar en el cuello, para realizar un camino húmedo de besos y mordisquitos en sus deliciosos senos.

Ginny gimió fuertemente cuando sintió que Sirius succionaba uno de sus pezones. La sensación era enloquecedora. "No… pares…" le dijo de forma entrecortada.

Para Sirius el cuerpo de Ginny era un manjar, y le parecía exquisito el sabor y aroma de esa suave y pálida piel, y los gemidos que emitía le parecía el sonido más erótico que había escuchado en su vida. Al terminar de succionar uno de los pezones, pasó a darle el mismo tratamiento al otro, mientras que con su mano masajeaba el que había succionado antes. Después siguió con su camino de besos y llegó a la zona del ombligo, donde la chica arqueó la espalda pidiendo más contacto. Sirius le otorgó más placer al lamer y morder su ombligo mientras sus manos masajeaban sus senos. Ginny no paraba de gemir, agarró su cabeza y le dio un beso salvaje y sumamente sensual.

"Tienes demasiada ropa" dijo Ginny entre beso y beso mientras veía divertida el pantalón de la piyama de Sirius. Este sonrió y se acostó en la cama. Ginny se sentó y le quitó poco a poco el pantalón, tirándolo en el suelo. Sirius jadeó feliz cuando su erección finalmente quedó libre. Ginny se mordió el labio al ver el tamaño de su miembro. Se recostó sobre él y empezó a besarle el cuello, pecho y abdomen, provocando los gemidos de Sirius. Fue bajando y de una manera un poco torpe lamió y besó la punta del erecto miembro. Sirius gimió más fuerte que antes.

"Gin… detente" dijo con la voz entrecortada.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la chica con tono inocente.

"Porque si sigues haciendo eso me voy a correr antes de tiempo." Con un poco de esfuerzo la giró y volvió a estar encima de ella. "Ahora eres tú la que tiene demasiada ropa." dijo con la voz ronca por el placer.

"Sírvase usted mismo." fue la pícara respuesta de la chica.

Sirius rió y le quitó el pantalón de la piyama, para luego quitarle delicadamente la pequeña pantaleta negra. Se quedó mudo de la impresión al contemplar la desnudez de esa belleza virginal que se le ofrecía en cuerpo y alma. Ginny apretó los labios, nerviosa. No sabía si a Sirius le gustaba su cuerpo. Al ver la inseguridad en ese hermoso rostro pecoso, Sirius la volvió a besar tiernamente. "Preciosa. Angelical."

Ginny sonrió y lo volvió a besar, mostrando todos sus sentimientos ese beso.

Con mucho cuidado, Sirius empezó a acariciar la vagina de la chica, para prepararla. Ginny gimió fuertemente, una mezcla de dolor y placer. No tenía palabras para describir lo que la mano de Sirius le estaba haciendo.

Pasaron varios minutos besándose mientras que la mano de Sirius preparaba esa húmeda entrada. "¿Estás segura? Dolerá un poco."

Ginny asintió, los ojos velados por el placer. Sirius se volvió a colocar encima de ella y poco a poco la empezó a penetrar, para causar la menor cantidad posible de dolor. Ginny apretó fuertemente los ojos debido al dolor, sus uñas clavándose en la sudorosa espalda de su amante. Sirius le dijo palabras cariñosas al oído, para tranquilizarla, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la chica. Una vez que estuvo completamente adentro, esperó a que la chica se acostumbrara.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes, fundidos en uno solo, en cuerpo y alma. Ginny rodeó la cadera de Sirius con sus piernas, para indicarle que ya estaba lista. Sirius entendió y se retiró un poco para volver a entrar lentamente.

Los dos cuerpos cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, completamente unidos, no se sabía donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. La sensación de estar así era asombrosa para los dos, esa danza sensual y placentera que los estaba llevando a la cúspide del placer. Los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios eran música para los oídos del otro.

Momentos después ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Sirius se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Ginny. Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que el hombre se separó con cuidado, los cubrió con las sábanas y la chica apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

"Te amo." le dijo la chica.

Sirius la abrazó con más fuerza y besó su cabello. "Yo también te amo. ¿Sabes? Después de esto, dudo mucho que pueda superar mi adicción."

Ginny levantó su cabeza y lo miró confundida. "¿Adicción?"

"Sí. Tú eres mi adicción. Tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tu voz, tu personalidad, tu toque. Todo lo que tú eres es una adicción para mí. Y después de esto, he perdido cualquier chance de superar esta adicción."

Ginny sonrió y lo besó en la nariz. "Pues… ahora que se eso, en ningún momento pienso separarme de ti, no puedo permitir que te de síndrome de abstinencia debido a la falta de tu droga predilecta."

"Mi única droga."

Los dos sonrieron y se volvieron a besar.

_**Fin**_

_**¡¡¡REVIEWS!**_

_**EugeBlack**_

_**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana.**_

_**Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas.**_

_**Miembro de la Orden Slytheriana. **_

_**Miembro de la Orden Draconiana.**_

_**Miembro de la Orden Draco Dormiens Slash.**_


End file.
